Trop
by Kitsuly
Summary: Il y a une limite à ce qu'une personne peut supporter, encaisser. Il arrive à un moment où c'est trop.


Il se tient debout sur une falaise surplombant son village. Il aime ce village, il y a grandis. Il en connait les rues, les impasses, les virages, les murs, les maisons. Il connait chaque ruelle sombre, propice à la haine. Il connait les habitants. Les visages. Ceux des adultes, des enfants. Haine, colère, mépris, ou indifférence. Il connait ces visages. Il les a tous vus. Tant vu. Trop vu.

Un enfant ne peut que souffrir en voyant, jours après jours, ces visages. Il ne peut qu'avoir mal en entendant tout le mépris à son égard. Il ne peut que pleurer sous les coups pleuvant sur son petit corps pour une raison qu'il ignore.

Il se tient là-haut, contemplant son village. Ce village qui l'a vu naitre, qui l'a vu grandir, qui l'a vu souffrir. Malgrè cela, il voulait protéger son village. Il croyait, espérait, que les habitants l'accepteraient s'il devenait un grand ninja. Quel idiot !

Idiot. Baka. Pour ses amis c'est ce qu'il est. Un idiot impétueux, irréfléchi, naif. Aucun n'a vu autre chose. Pourquoi se seraient-ils donné seulement la peine de chercher plus loin ? Seul lui a fait cet effort. Ne pas s'arrêter aux apparences.

Tous dans ce village ne cherchent jamais plus loin que la façade. Après tout, il est connu que l'on ne voit que ce que l'on est prêt à voir.

Il est comme lui, mais tellement différent. Ils ont la même souffrance. Lui aussi a trop vu la haine et le mépris. Pas d'amour, de gentillesse. Ils connaissent la trahison. La douleur qu'elle procure. Ils ont, dans leur coeur, leur âme, des blessures similaires. Il est le seul a avoir vu au-delà de ce qu'il montre. Lui aussi se cache derrière un masque.

Il aime son village et pourtant, il a été la scène de ses malheurs. De ses souffrances. Il a toujours voulu protéger le village et néanmoins, au fond de lui, il veut rendre à ses habitants la monnaie de leur pièce.

Il a passé des années dans ce village. Des années à souffrir dans l'indifférence générale, à la joie de certains. Il voulait le protéger parce qu'il y est né, qu'il y a grandi. Il a tous ses repères dans ce village. Ailleurs pourrait être pire. Il s'est répété cette phrase des dizaines, centaines, voir milliers de fois.

Ailleurs sera peut-être meilleur, personne ne le saura. Voilà ce qu'il se dit depuis quelques jours. Personne ne pourra jamais lui prendre plus que les habitants de ce village. Il lui ont pris son innocence. Ils l'ont détruite. Sans remord. Au contraire, ils s'en sont amusés.

Monstre. Démon. Meurt. Vas-t-en. Pars. Hors de ma vue.

Démon, certes. Monstre, pas exactement. Ils voulaient le tuer. Ils ont échoué. Ils le voulaient mort. Ils n'ont pas été exaucés. Il est dur à tuer. Surtout pour des hommes. Après tout, ne cohabite-t-il pas avec un démon ?

Les habitants le détestent. Les conseillers veulent le contrôler. Ses amis ne le connaissent pas. Les adultes le craignent. Ils sont terrifiés que son colocataire prenne l'ascendent. Ils lui mentent. Refusent de lui dire qui il est en réalité. Il l'a pourtant découvert malgré eux.

Il est utile de vivre en colocation avec quelqu'un sachant tout. Son démon lui a tout dit. Enfin, au début il voulait surtout le tuer, mais avec le temps et diverses discussions, ils ont finis par s'entendre. Il vaut mieux, ils partagent tout de même un corps.

Au fond de lui un rire retentit. Si les villageois pouvaient l'entendre, ils trembleraient de peur. Mais le jeune garçon se contente de sourire. Au fil des ans, il a appris à comprendre les émotions de son colocataire. Il a bien fallu, pour permettre aux discussions de dépasser le stade des diverses menaces de mort.

Sur la falaise, il attend. Il a toujours aimé être là haut, à regarder le village, observer les ninjas en mouvement, les passants. Il a passé beaucoup de temps à observer. Depuis ses 5 ans. C'est à peu près à cette époque qu'il a pris conscience des regards haineux. Il a vu beaucoup trop de ces regards. Un enfant de cinq ans ne devrait pas être seul à ce point. Il ne devrait pas avoir sa nouriture empoisonnée, il ne devrait pas être frappé et laissé agonisant dans une ruelle. Cependant, en un sens, il les remercie.

Il se souvient. Il ne faisait pas encore totalement nuit. Il cherchait de quoi manger un petit peu. Il ne les a pas vu, ni entendu arriver. Il ne s'est aperçu de leur présence que lorsque qu'ils l'ont interpellé, avant que l'un d'eux ne l'envoie valser d'un coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Ils l'ont frappé, chacun leur tour. Ce soir là, il a eu deux côtes brisées qui ont perforées le poumon droit. Il a aussi eu plusieurs dommages internes. Des vaisseaux ont éclatés, provoquant de multiples hémorragies internes, l'arcarde sourcillière gauche ouverte, la lèvre infèrieure ouverte, des dents cassées, des coupures sur les bras, le ventre, le dos ; mais surtout, une commotion cérébrale qui l'a rendu inconscient.

Ce soir là, il a rencontré pour la première fois son colocataire. A sept ans, il a fait face à son démon. Il se souvient avoir eu peur, mais pourtant il n'a pas crié. Un énorme renard était enfermé dans une cage juste devant lui. Sur le moment il n'a pas compris, il n'a pas non plus cherché à comprendre. Il s'est mis dans un coin et s'est endormi.

Au réveil il était toujours dans la ruelle, complètement guéri. Il a couru jusqu'a son petit appartement délabré, puis vers sa cabine de douche. Sous le jet d'eau froide,il a enlevé tout le sang qui le recouvrait. Habillé il est ensuite partie de nouveau à la recherche de nourriture. Ce n'est que de retour chez lui dans le milieu de l'après midi, qu'il prit le temps de réfléchir à sa rencontre. Peut-être est-ce surprenant, mais il compris sans trop de mal. Il repensa à la seule phrase prononcée par le renard. Il lui a demandé ce qui lui valait le privilège de la venue de son stupide hôte. Il a compris, qu'enfermé, quelque part en lui, Kyubi était toujours en vie.

Sans les villageois il ne l'aurait peut-être jamais rencontré. Ou, tout du moins, cela aurait été différent, et leur relation ne serait pas du tout la même. Il savait désormais d'où provenait la haine des villageois.

Villageois stupides. Il ne les aime pas. Il ne les déteste pas non plus. Il a compris qu'ils n'en valaient pas la peine. Oui, il pourrait les tuer, mais après ? Qu'est-ce que leur mort lui apporterait ? Il n'y gagnerait rien. Peut-être la satisfaction de mettre fin à la vie de ses bourreaux, mais cela reviendrait un peu à s'abaisser à leur niveau. Il vaut mieux. Il ne les tuera pas, il se contentera de les laisser mourir. Les hommes aiment combattre,s'entretuer.

Ils n'ont jamais voulu de lui. Ils l'ont toujours rejetté, malgrè tous ses efforts pour s'intégrer, devenir plus fort pour les protéger. Ils ne l'ont toujours voulu que mort ou en laisse. Personne ne compte sur lui. Personne ne tient à lui.

Il se demande combien de temps metteront-ils, tous, à se rendre compte de son absence.

Il va partir. Pour le moment il l'attend. Ils en ont parler. Ils ont fait leur choix.

Rien ne le retient dans ce village, pourtant, trop de souvenirs y sont rattachés. Souvenirs, trop peu joyeux, à l'inverse des douloureux qui sont trop nombreux. Trop de cris, trop de colère. Trop de larmes. Trop de coups. Trop de mensonges. De manipulations. De non-dits. Trop de cauchemars, de rêves brisés.

Il a trop de raisons de partir et largement trop peu de rester. D'ailleurs pourquoi n'est-il pas partis plus tôt ? Enfin, il est temps désormais. Couper les fils, dénouer les liens. Ils sont tellement minces de toutes manières.

Il pensait que ce serait plus compliqué d'abandonner toutes les personnes qu'il connait, de quitter son village, mais en réalité c'est simple. Si simple. Ils n'ont jamais rien fait pour lui donner une raison de vouloir rester. Il doute même que certains remarquent son absence.

Un sourire à la fois joyeux et serein étire ses lèvres. Il ressent son chakra, il sera là dans quelques minutes. Dans quelques minutes, ils partiront.

Il détache son bandeau frontal. Dire qu'il a tout fait pour l'obtenir. Il pensait qu'il serait enfin reconnu comme ninja. Comme un protecteur du village, mais non, pour tous il deumeurait le démon imbécile et bon à rien.

Mais ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent. Individus stupides, bornés, réfractaires, haineux, coincés, étroits d'esprits. Ils le haïssent, il les a détesté, de toute la force de son petit coeur d'enfant, mais aujourd'hui, ils l'indiffèrent simplement.

Désormais, il n'est plus seul. Il a trouvé quelqu'un avec qui faire semblant n'est pas nécessaire. Il peut être lui, juste lui. En toute simplicité.

Il se retourne. L'autre est juste là. Son visage parfaitement neutre. Ses yeux bleu vert n'ont par contre jamais paru aussi vivant. Il est son meilleur ami, son frère. Ils vont partir. Ensemble. Laisser derrière leur village respectif, leur amis, leur famille.

Un dernier regard sur ce village qui l'a vu vivre, puis il attrape son sac, près depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

Se sont des démons. Des tueurs. Des ninjas. Des enfants brisés, abandonnés, torturés, ignorés, détestés.

Au bout de treize années de vies, ils s'emparent de leur liberté, il ne l'ont déjà payé que trop chers.


End file.
